


DL 4

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9894254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: I COULD SEND YOU SO MANY BUT IM GONNA START WITH 56 MCGENJI - "Don't you dare die on me"





	

“Don’t you _dare_ die on me!”

Genji’s voice is a shrill, cracking scream in Jesse’s ears. He thinks, blearily, that he doesn’t want to die to a sound like that.

His eyes feel leaden when they open, like he has to pry them apart--and above him is a blurry peach blob topped by a shock of green and silver, and as he blinks the image into focus Jesse marvels at how Genji can look beautiful, even while he’s crying.

“Jesse--Jesse…” His accent is thicker, when he’s upset; his hands urgent as they press over Jesse’s flank, Jesse’s chest. It hurts, but only in a distant kind of way, and Jesse would sit up and tell him so but for some reason his mouth, his muscles, don’t want to move. It takes a monumental effort to even lick his lips, and the coppery spread over his tongue is cloying, almost nauseating.

“Angela will be here soon,” Genji is saying, like that should mean something, like the world isn’t already going dark. “Just--just hang on, Jesse, _Jesse_ …”

Jesse lets his eyes close again, because he just can’t find the strength in himself to keep them open any longer. He feels cold, and above him, Genji still continues to talk.

“Jesse...Jesse please, _please_ …I love you, I love you...”

Genji’s voice is hollow, a tolling bell in Jesse’s ears. He thinks, distantly, that there’s no other sound he’d rather die to.


End file.
